Bonne Année
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. Le réveillon de Nouvel-an chez les Murdochs est un peu particulier cette année. Suite de "A Merry Murdoch Chirstmas"


_Voici une petite one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée aujourd'hui :) Une petite suite ( à quelques jours près ) de l'épisode spécial Noël " A Merry Murdoch Christmas ". Pour la traduction avec google ça risque d'être un peu compliqué je suis navrée, certains mots sont " différents" , j'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre tout de même ! bonne lecture_

* * *

 _"Bonne Année"_

Titre : Bonne Année

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre : Romance

Catégorie : K+

Résumé: One-shot. Le réveillon de Nouvel-an chez est un peu particulier cette année. Suite de "A Merry Murdoch Chirstmas"

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

Ils se préparaient depuis de longues minutes déjà. William ajustait son nœud papillon, se regardant sous toutes les coutures dans la glace. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de sortir ensembles depuis leur mariage et le bal du nouvel-an avait été attendu avec impatience par toute la brigade. William était fou de joie, il aimait ces soirées où il pouvait se montrer en présence de sa superbe épouse, la présenter comme telle, en plaçant sa main dans son dos pour la tenir tout contre lui. Il faisait toujours cela, et il savait que Julia aimait cette attention, car elle lui jetait toujours un tendre regard.

William sourit devant la glace, cette soirée allait être parfaite. Il ajusta sa chemise et il se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain pour voir en sortir Julia, vêtue d'une robe bleu, ses cheveux relevés en chignon, ses boucles blondes indisciplinées tomber autour de son délicat visage pâle. Il croisa son regard et il sourit plus largement encore. En un bond il arriva à ses côtés pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il en caressant son nez avec le sien.

-Billiam, répondit Julia en s'éloignant un peu, je crois que...je ne suis pas...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, détournant le visage pour éternuer bruyamment. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos pour se moucher et une seconde après William la prit dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre, buttant son torse contre son dos.

-Ca ne va pas, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Je suis balade, répondit Julia en se retournant pour croiser son regard, je ne vais jamais tenir toute la soirée. Et je be suis pas belle mon nez est bout rouge.

Il lui sourit d'un air tendre pour poser sa main sur sa joue et froncer les sourcils.

-Tu as de la fièvre, murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

-J'ai une migraine, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, j'ai besoin de rester au chaud et de me reboser.

William soupira et il plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'acquiescer.

-Bas-y sans moi.

-Il en est hors de question, rétorqua William, je ne vais pas aller au bal de la police sans mon épouse. Je reste avec toi et je vais m'occuper de toi Docteur, ajouta-t-il en souriant largement tout en la prenant dans les bras à nouveau, d'ailleurs, ajouta William en caressant la hanche de son épouse, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu es dans un tel état.

Elle rit doucement en resserrant ses bras autour du cou de William pour le sentir la prendre dans ses bras.

-Faire l'abour dans la neige Billiam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, dit-elle en riant doucement, c'était le plus beau jour de böel que j'ai jamais connu. Mais boila le résultat.

-Je m'en veux, atrocement. Mais tu étais si belle, murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, je n'ai pas pû résister, j'espère simplement que personne ne nous ait entendu.

-Pas comme George, répondit Julia en riant.

-Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit de Noël sans faire l'amour à mon épouse, sans ouvrir mon cadeau, sans fêter dignement cet instant. Je suis certain qu'il n'a rien entendu.

Julia rit de plus belle avant de porter sa bouche vers l'oreille de William et de murmurer au creux de celle-ci.

-Je ne le parierai pas mon abour. Tu étais si barfait qu'il n'a pu ignorer mes soupirs.

Ils s'éloignèrent à peine l'un de l'autre pour croiser leur regard avant que William n'embrasse Julia se souvenant parfaitement de cette nuit là à peine quelques jours plus tôt, puis, le souffle bien plus court qu'à l'habitude de part son état, Julia brisa le baiser et William dirigea ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il mordit tendrement la fine peau de sa nuque et elle émit un gémissement de plaisir tout en l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Les mains de William voyagèrent dans son dos, jusque dans le creux de ses reins pour la sentir tout contre lui mais Julia l'éloigna brusquement pour éternuer une fois encore et se moucher. Elle leva les yeux désolés vers William qui lui sourit pourtant tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je vais te faire couler un bon bain, murmura-t-il en caressant son menton, déshabille-toi.

Elle acquiesça et William se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire y ajoutant les sels de bains favoris de son épouse. Puis, lorsque se fut prêt, il quitta la pièce pour voir Julia nouer sa robe de chambre et se tourner vers lui.

-Prends ton temps, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser, je vais me changer et demander à nous faire monter un repas.

-Bous êtes incroyable abec moi Bonsieur Murdoch.

-C'est parce que vous êtes une femme incroyable Madame Murdoch, et que je vous aime.

Il lui sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner et qu'elle ne rejoigne la salle de bains. Elle retira sa robe de chambre et elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude, savourant le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Elle ferma les yeux et elle se laissa aller doucement, heureuse de ne pas avoir à quitter la suite dans son état. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, se souvenant pourquoi elle avait attrapé froid quelques jours plus tôt.

Après avoir distribué les cadeaux aux enfants de Toronto et avoir passé le déjeuner avec leurs collègues du poste de police, le couple avait accompagné l'Inspecteur Brakenreid jusque chez lui pour saluer Margaret et les enfants. Ils y avaient pris le thé et ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, enfin heureux de passer un peu de temps seuls ensembles. Mais au détour d'un chemin, à la nuit tombante, William avait attiré Julia avec lui derrière des fourrés. Il l'avait embrassé passionnément, il avait laissé ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue voyager sur son corps tout entier. Ils s'étaient à peine dévêtus, juste assez pour se laisser aller à leur passion, faisant fondre la neige lors de leurs ébats. Ils avaient veillés à ne pas s'allonger sur le sol, à le toucher le moins possible, mais le plaisir avait été trop grand et trop intense. Et ainsi, William avait fait l'amour à Julia sur le sol froid, provoquant les conséquences qu'elle connaissait à cet instant. Mais Julia ne regrettait pas, pas une seule seconde. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné son époux de tels actes, pas sobre du moins.

Julia ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main se glisser dans l'eau et caresser doucement sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête vers William en souriant. Il portait son pyjama, sa robe de chambre par-dessus et il était assit sur le rebords de la baignoire, il la regardait simplement avec amour. Il se saisit d'une éponge un peu plus loin et doucement, il la fit glisser sur le corps de son épouse qui savoura les tendres caresses pendant de longues minutes. Elle frissonna alors et il se pencha à son oreille.

-L'eau refroidit chérie, habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le salon pour le dîner, il devrait bientôt arriver.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit aussitôt pour la faire se lever. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il la vit devant lui dans son plus simple appareil. D'une main, il prit une serviette et il l'enroula dedans pour la prendre dans ses bras et échouer sa bouche à son oreille.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Elle ne répondit pas et resserra ses bras autour de lui et il l'extirpa de la baignoire. Il prit alors son peignoir et il lui retira la serviette. Il le lui passa et il le noua sur sa taille. Puis doucement, il défit les épingles qui gardaient encore ses cheveux attachés et il fit tomber délicatement les boucles blondes sur ses épaules. Julia n'avait pas bougé, son regard posé sur l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et qui prenait soin d'elle. William plaça alors une main de chaque côté de son visage caressant du bout des pouces ses lèvres.

-Passe quelque chose de chaud, je t'attends au salon, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aibe Billiam, dit-elle dans un souffle à la fin de ce baiser.

Il lui sourit et il quitta la pièce sans un mot, rejoignant le salon pour y attendre le garçon d'étage avec leur repas.

Ils passèrent table quelques minutes plus tard. William ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Julia était épuisée et luttait pour rester éveillée et concentrée sur leur conversation. Elle mangeait peu, emmitouflée dans sa chemise de nuit, sa robe de chambre et deux gilets, elle grelottait. Elle était vraiment mal en point.

-Julia, se risqua William en levant les yeux vers elle, dis-moi ce que tu as, ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas? Tu me le dirai si c'était le cas.

-Ca ba, répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de son époux sur la table, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un rebroidissement, deux jours au chaud et il n'y baraitra plus rien. Surtout si j'ai un époux tel que toi pour veiller sur boi.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu...Liza elle...

-Ne t'en fais pas, coupa tendrement Julia, rien de plus qu'un rhube, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour me soigner. Tout ira bien. Je te le bromets.

Il acquiesça alors doucement et elle lui adressa un pâle sourire, puis ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement. Une fois le garçon d'étage repassé pour débarrasser, William rejoignit Julia dans le salon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa. Elle se trouvait totalement enroulée dans une couverture épaisse, les jambes repliées à côté d'elle. A peine assit, William sentit Julia se lover tout contre lui, posant sa main sur son torse et son visage au creux de son cou. Il referma son étreinte autour d'elle et elle soupira profondément.

-Je suis désolée Billiam, dit-elle dans un souffle, j'aurai boulu balser abec toi ce soir et voir le feu d'artifice sur le lac. Je suis nabrée de gâcher ton réveillon, après celui de Boel j'aurai voulu que ce soir soit parfait.

-Mais c'est parfait Julia, murmura William en baissant les yeux vers elle, je tiens dans mes bras la plus belle femme du monde, je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte, avec un peu de chance nous pourrons voir le feu d'artifice de la fenêtre de la chambre, et pour la valse, eh bien nous valserons un autre jour. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré de tout nos collègues et de me trouver dans une salle noire de monde pour faire danser mon épouse.

-C'est brai, répondit la jeune femme en riant doucement, j'aibe basler avec toi lorsque nous sommes seuls, en pyjamas.

-Je peux ainsi sentir tes hanches toucher les miennes, continua doucement William, je peux caresser ton dos sans y sentir le tissu de ton corset, je peux voir ta poitrine se soulever au rythme de ta respiration libre de toute contrainte, je peux t'embrasser dans le cou, te tenir si proche de moi que ton cœur bat contre le mien.

-Mmmhh, soupira Julia en caressant le torse de William, tu as raison.

-Dès que tu iras mieux je te ferai valser, continua le jeune homme en jouant avec les doigts de Julia avant de les embrasser un par un, une danse rien que toi et moi.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui dans un autre soupir de contentement et il sourit avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne demande s'il ne veut pas lire un peu. Il le fit avec joie, aimant particulièrement les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour une soirée sans parler de meurtre ou d'enquête. Il avait pris son recueil de poésie favoris et il avait commencé sa lecture, la tenant toujours étroitement contre lui. Julia avait écouté avec attention, les yeux fermés, le visage dans le creux de son cou, une main sur son torse, savourant le son de sa voix qui l'apaisait. Elle n'avait plus froid. Il s'échappait du corps de William une chaleur indescriptible qui la rassurait et la faisait se sentir en paix. Sa voix la berçait, ses doigts qui dansaient dans son dos l'apaisaient et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit doucement.

William entendit les premiers feux d'artifices être tirés et il sortit de sa lecture. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été si tard. Il posa le livre sur le guéridon à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux vers son épouse. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire et de caresser tendrement son front à présent tiède. La fièvre était tombée, il en était soulagé. Il écouta les feux d'artifice au-dessus de la ville sans pour autant quitter des yeux son visage, il ne prêtait guère attention au spectacle qui se jouait dehors, regarder le visage serein de son épouse endormie était le plus beau spectacle qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir, et il n'était qu'à lui. Lorsque les feux cessèrent, il se pencha alors vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne année Docteur, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Julia bougea un peu, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Alors, délicatement, il s'extirpa de son étreinte. Debout devant le sofa, il se pencha vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit, éteignant les lumières sur son passage. Il l'y allongea et il la recouvrit , puis il contourna le lit pour se coucher à son tour. Il la surplomba, déposant un dernier baiser sur son front lorsqu'il sentit la main de Julia caresser son torse. Il croisa son regard endormi et elle lui sourit.

-Merci, c'est le plus beau réveillon que je n'ai jamais eu Billiam, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, je t'aibe.

Elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Bonne Année Inspecteur, dit-elle en souriant avant qu'ils n'échangent un autre baiser et que William ne s'allonge pour la prendre dans ses bras et qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

 _FIN_


End file.
